Why America is Awesome
by DangertheSkywing
Summary: Hello, how about a story, a story about a hero, that hero is America! This is a story about why America is the best country ever this is a very humorous story, lots of very good reasons here.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, I'm America! What's your name, yo? It doesn't matter! Here have a hamburger bro, while I tell you why I'm better than France, Britain and all those others. Now, reason number one, I'm the hero!"

"It was a dark night, in Rome, and I was hunting the evil Axis Power, they had just gotten out of a meeting and I have been spying on them. I used one of my tactical observatories I have all over the world, they're called McDonalds, anyways I was camped out side of one eating my pile hamburgers, when I saw them."

"Their was Germany, Italy, Japan, and some other counties that were with them. So that's when I struck, I ran forward and did a back flip. Once I landed I freed Italy from the tyranny of consciousness. I dodged attacks from all angles. Then Germany was all like 'Yo, America is going to beat the total hell out of us!' I grabbed Italy, and all the nations they were holding captive and freed them and got Italy to tell us their plans. So that's how I saved Ethiopia, Egypt, Poland, France, Britain, Russia, China, Ukraine, The Baltic States, and Everyone else, yo."

"America, that never happened!" Yelled Britain, with his accent. "Yes, I believe I saved Poland, Ukraine, and the Baltic States," said Russia, in his infamous childlike voice. "Yes and I help take back he African nations along with capture Italy." Yelled Britain. "Yes, and I did not need saving," commented France. "Yes, you did!" Britain yelled, "America, and Me saved you!" "I helped too, you know," said Canada. "Ahh!" Everyone but America screamed. "Ohhh, him,yo, he is just my hat, say hi Canada!" America said. "America, I am not your hat! If you say that one more time I'll have to ask you politely not to do that again." Said an annoyed Canada. "Fine yo, if you want to lie I'm gone!" America said as he left. "Me to," yelled France and Britain at the same time, throwing them into an even deeper conflict. "I'll just go home now," said Russia, while stepping over France and Britain, still wrestling on the floor. Eventually they rolled out,leaving only Canada.


	2. 51(the area, and states)

"Yo, want to know another reason why I'm awesome, dude? Cool! So, listen to this story, it's amazing bro. One night I woke up to big boom. I went to go see what it was and guess what I saw. It was my little homie, Tony. See it rhythms, that's true poetry right there, American culture is like totally cool. So, Tony was like 'Der bob terk pog' which translates to 'Yo, this is like the most awesome place ever!' And I was all like 'yeah you should stay, yo, you can be my like best friend! You'll be some much better than that loser Britain!' and he was all like 'Top yum fer dest huno' which means 'ok! Yo, but can I have a place to?' And then I said 'totally yo, you can live in my guest room, I call it Area 51! It's named after all 51 of my states!' and that's how I got an alien to live with me."

Everyone stared at him. "America you only have 50 states!" yelled an angry Britain. "No dude, I'm pretty sure I have 51" America replied. "Alabama, Alaska, Arizona, Arkansas, California, Colorado, Connecticut, Delaware, Florida,Georgia, Hawaii, Idaho, Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Kansas, Kentucky, Louisiana, Maine, Maryland,Massachusetts, Michigan, Minnesota, Mississippi, Missouri, Montana, Nebraska, Nevada, New Hampshire, New Jersey, New Mexico, New York, North Carolina, North Dakota, Ohio, Oklahoma, Oregon, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island, South Carolina, South Dakota, Tennessee, Texas, Utah, Vermont, Virginia, Washington, West Virginia, Wisconsin, Wyoming, see 50!" yelled Britain, trying to prove his point. "No, Alabama, Alaska, Arizona, Arkansas **,** California, Colorado, Connecticut, Delaware, Florida,Georgia, Hawaii, Idaho, Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Kansas, Kentucky, Louisiana, Maine, Maryland,Massachusetts, Michigan, Minnesota, Mississippi, Missouri, Montana, Nebraska, Nevada, New Hampshire, New Jersey, New Mexico, New York, North Carolina, North Dakota, Ohio, Oklahoma, Oregon, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island, South Carolina, South Dakota, Tennessee, Texas, Utah, Vermont, Virginia, Washington, West Virginia, Wisconsin, Wyoming, **AND** Canada!" said America, triumphantly. "America, I'm not your State, please stop, or I'll give you a good talking to," said Canada quietly. "Yeah, sure whatever dude. Yo I'm going to go make some new Heath Care system, that will throw me in to debt with China, see you bros." stated America. "I swear, he is worse than that bloody moron Sealand!" commented Britain, as he walked out of the room, once again leaving only Canada.


End file.
